Die Paarung des Assistenten
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: Für eine speicail Freund in Deutschland. Was passiert, wenn ein Zauberer wie ein anderer Zauberstab? LEMON! Darry! MPREG !


Die Paarung des Assistenten.

Me: Heller. Ich bin KOHANAISYOURMASTER, und weißt du nicht vergessen!

Harry Potter: (. Walks auf mich zu, scheint seinem Besen) Hallo, ich glaube nicht, wir kennen uns.

Me :-_-' Einmal mehr, mein Name ist Kohana ... oder Master.

Draco: Hn (Walks hinter Harry auf seinen Arsch starren denkt:. Ich bin HARRY'S NUR MASTER, Hündin).

Me: ... Haben alle beherrscht nur sagen 'hn', wie sie etwas anderes zu denken?

Draco: (Smirks.) Nicht beim Sex mit ihrem niedlichen kleinen Ukulelen (tastet Harry.).

Harry: (Jumps entfernt.) DRACO!

Me & Draco: Das ist, was du gesagt hast letzte Nacht.

DISCLAIMER! Ich besitze kein! J.K. ROLLINGTON FUNKTIONIERT!

Discription: Das ist was passiert, wenn eine niedliche unterwürfigen Assistenten wird der Zauberstab des Assistenten dominieren in seinem Gesicht. Und was die dominieren wird. LEMON!

-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_ - '-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'

Draco Malfoy grinste stolz, während er seinen Zauberstab hielt die Wandless, defencless Potter Junge. "Ich gewinne, Potter." Sagte Draco und grinste leicht, als er die emrald grünen Augen beginnen zu glisen sah. "Aw, wird dich weinen, jetzt?" , neckte er und hielt seinen Zauberstab neben dem anderen die Nase, froh, dass für einmal ihre private Duell nicht in begehbar zu bekommen. Harry starrte ihn dann schaute auf den Zauberstab. Dracos Atem in seinem durch, als er den grünen Augen verdunkeln beobachtet und gehen Halbmast, seine Augenlider so perfekt wie der Rest seines Körpers gegerbt, kreuz und quer durch Licht-blauen Adern über sie wie saphire tenticals. Draco shuttered, als er die anderen hellen rosa Zunge Flick sah zu seinem unteren Lippen zu lecken, bevor er etwas, das die Slythiren Herz stoppen gemacht hat.

Er leckte Draco die 8 4.3 inch wand, von einem 1 / 2 Zoll über seine Hand auf sehr Spitze, Einseifen der Spitze mit, wie es schien, Zuneigung langsam, die ganze Zeit halten seine dunklen grünen Augen auf Dracos schockiert gesperrt, schnell Verdunkelung geschmolzenes-silberne.

Draco sah, sein Wasser im Munde, wie die leuchtend rosa Zunge schnellte über die Spitze des Zauberstabs, bevor Sie sich hinter Rosenblättern-rosa Lippen, eine leichte Röte, die auf der anderen über die Wangen. Die Slythrin spürte, wie seine Hose anziehen, wie er die Show von submissivness beobachtete, instint ihm zu sagen, die Griffendor Recht dort, wo sie jeder sehen konnte, nur um sicherzustellen, dass jeder wusste, dass die dunkle Golden Boy HIS wurde. Aber, kämpfte sich gezwungen, gentalmanly Natur, dass seine Mutter ihn gelehrt hatte es auf, was ihn greifen die gebräunte, honigfarbenen Hand in die seine blasse, marbal-farbig ein und ziehen Sie ihn auf seinen privaten Gemächern, ignoriert die verärgert Bemerkungen hinter ihm und die unruhigen Ziehen an der warmen Hand, dass in seinem cool one gelegt.

"O-Oi, Malfoy! II war einfach zu spielen! Wh-Wohin bringen Sie mich?" , Fragte Harry dringend, zieht hektisch an seiner Hand und versucht, wieder laufen, um die Sicherheit seines Zimmers, wo er mit den Dingen vertraut war.

Draco dachte schnell wie die Tür zu seiner privaten Gemächer kam in veiw und sagte: "Stupid Harry, wirklich dumm." Er schmunzelte, wenn der Kampf beendet, der andere appearnetly unter Schock. Draco drückte den anderen an seine Tür und sagte: "Weißt du nicht, was es bedeutet, wenn Sie einen anderen Assistenten Zauberstab lecken?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Gehirn ein wenig verschwommen an den Geruch von Dracos Haut, dunkle Schokolade und Heidelbeeren, und die Hitze.

"Das bedeutet", sagte Draco und beugte sich vor, seinen Atem wehen über das Gesicht des anderen zu machen, grinst, wenn Harry zitterte, "daß Sie in erster Linie nur gab mir die Erlaubnis zu tun, was ich mit dir wünschen, weither es ein One-Night-Stand oder a mit einem Leben-mate serimony. " Draco Atem in unterwürfiger Duft Harrys tief, flatternde sein Herz an der cinnomin und vinnilla Geruch, und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen. "Und ich denke, dass Sie das perfekte Leben-mate für mich, Harry zu machen ~"

Harry zitterte erneut, bevor es auf Ron und Hermine erzählte ihm von Leben-mate serimonies wenn Harry fragte, warum sie anders roch versenkt. Das Leben-mate serimonies waren in der Regel private, nur zwischen den beiden, dass immer gebunden waren, und das Endergebnis war, dass die beiden partisapants miteinander verbunden waren, fühlten gegenseitig angery, Schmerz, Glück, Vergnügen, Freude, ihre alles gemeinsam, und dass enthalten in der Regel geben sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu einander. Als Harry merkte, was Draco tun wollte, neu gestartet er kämpft er, flucht, wenn er nicht erreichen konnte seinen Zauberstab oder Knie Dracos Leistengegend.

Draco kicherte auf seine bald-zu-sein Leben-mate Kämpfe, beugte sich vor, leise zu beißen auf der anderen den Hals. Said anderen schnappte nach Luft und zitterte in seinen Griff, seine Hände auf den Griff am emrald-farbige Roben, die von breiten Brust Dracos aufgehängt. Draco grinste gegen die Haut des anderen, weg speichern diesem Moment in seinem Kopf.

"So, Harry, hast du eine beißende Fetisch, huh? Gute." Nach diesen Worten hing in der Luft, mummered Draco das Passwort, um das Bild von einigen berühmten Slythrin, die mit Interesse beobachtete, wie die kleineren, schwarzhaarige Junge war eher forcfully in den Raum geschoben.

"St-Stop it!" Harry schrie auf, als fühlte er eine Hand kriechen sein Hemd, um seine Brustwarzen tweek.

"Sie gaben mir die Erlaubnis, Harry. Sie haben kein Recht, mir zu sagen, um zu stoppen." Draco wispered in der anderen ins Ohr dunkel, senden Schauer und über den Rücken. "Muss ich tie Sie, um Sie zu verhalten?"

Harry errötete bis zu den sehr Denken und schnell schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut." Draco mummered wieder, und promally riss die anderen Kleider schnell und grinste, als er, dass der andere hatte camando weg sah.

Herausrutschen aus seiner eigenen Kleidung, brachte Draco Harry in einer Gental Kuss und lächelte, als er den Armen des anderen Falle war auf seinen Hals wie eine Life-Line. Draco leicht manuvered der andere mit dem lushious Bett und schob Harry zurück, wenn die Knie stieß dagegen. "Harry ..." Draco mummered wie er verfolgt gentally der Kurve von Harrys Hals mit der Spitze, wenn seine Finger und lächelte gentally wie die unter ihm zitterte. "Harry ..." Ein Gedanke ging sein Geist wie eine Träne tropfte auf sein Gesicht, und er setzte sich zu den anderen in seiner emrald Augen zu schauen. "Harry ... ich möchte Sie wissen ..., dass dies nicht zu einem One-Night-Stand sein. Ich bin nicht so, ok?" Draco beugte sich ein wenig und sagte, kurz vor drückte seine Lippen auf die anderen, "Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter. Nun Tomarrow, für immer, und in enternity. Ich schwöre, dass, wenn wir wiedergeboren sind meine Seele nach dir suchen und warf Zeit werden wir einen noch einmal sein. "

Harry erstarrte bei diesen Worten vor seiner Tränen frei geworden, und er klammerte sich an das andere, beide feroriously küssen einander, wie sie ihren Körper packte, als ob sich gewährleisten, dass diese real waren und das war nicht ein schöner Traum. Harrys Tränen fielen gentally über seine Wangen, als er institivly wispered, "Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Malfoy." Harry ließ seine Hände warf die Maishaar-soft silbernes Haar, das über ihm hing. "Nun, Tomarrow, für immer, und in enternity. Ich schwöre, dass, wenn wir wiedergeboren sind meine Seele nach dir suchen und warf Zeit werden wir einen noch einmal werden. "

Ein Keuchen rutschte zwischen den beiden von ihnen als es schien, dass ihre Körper von Zauberhand waren elecofied, fühlte ihre Seelen colide und drehen um die anderen, die Wärme von der Haut nach oben oder unten sie fast immer zu viel zu nackt, aber sie hielt sich an einander, ihre Griffe nie lösen, ihre Lippen nie verlassen ein Stück Haut. Gemeinsam einmal die brennende hatte eine Kerbe abgestimmt (oder könnte es sein, dass sie simpily wollte?), Zogen sie von einander entfernt und starrte in die Augen, gehäutet Silber auf brennende emrald.

"Harry ... Ich ment, was ich gesagt ..." Draco mummered, als er seine Lippen auf die überhitzte Stirn seiner Partnerin.

Harry lächelte leicht und drückte seine Lippen auf Dracos Hals, knabbert ein wenig auf seinem adam Apfel und murmelte gegen sie, "Ich liebe dich auch, Draco, wie ich schon sagte. Sie sollten jetzt wissen, dass ich keine Lüge sprechen."

"Inless es kann Ihnen viel Ärger ersparen, oder was du willst." Draco lachte leise aus, Schiebe seine Hände um den anderen glatten Taille zu ziehen, ihn gegen seinen Körper zu spülen.

Harry lächelte und murmelte in Dracos Brust: "Ja, aber das ist etwas, was ich wollte und ich nicht zu lügen, um es zu bekommen. Nun, ich glaube, dass das Leben-mate serimony für eine weitere Sache nennt."

Draco spürte, wie seine Lungen luftleer wie Harry plötzlich umgedreht ihre Positionen und ließ ihn auf der Unterseite, wobei die Zeit, die er bekam seine Luft wieder auf Dracos Oberkörper mit den Händen, Zunge und Lippen zu erkunden. Draco wehrte sich stöhnt, als Harry links tingaling butterfly kisses über seinen Körper, Hände Übergreifen auf die andere zu erfassen, wie die wandernden Händen rutschte zu weit hinten. Flipping sie über noch einmal merken Draco die honigfarbenen Hände über Harrys Kopf und ließ seine freie Hand nach oben und unten seine Rippen, kicherte leicht, wenn Harry kicherte, dann stöhnte laut, als seine Hand strich über seinen Bauchnabel. Draco beugte sich zu Harry um den Hals, ein Grinsen Aussteigen sein Gesicht, wenn er eine atemlose jammern aus seinem Leben-mate die Lippen gleiten gehört knabbern. Pulling als seine Wanderung Hand erreicht Harrys Eingang, er gentally erfasst diese Lippen, überraschend die anderen zu denken, 'Sweet im Bett, grausam aus ihm heraus. "

Harry schob seine Träumereien und focased auf den Druck, den er auf seinem Hintern spürte, blickte neugierig auf seinen Kumpel, der wieder auf ihn herab lächelte. Harry hatte gerade barily ein kleines Grinsen zu ihm zurück geschafft vor seinen Augen zu einem plötzlichen Schmerz widdened als Draco rutschte zwei seiner lubbed Finger in ihn, leckt sich die Tränen weg und wispering süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr. Harry wand sich um den Finger und subconsiously um sie herum gequetscht, so dass Draco stöhnen und Angriff seinen Hals noch einmal, so dass mehr hickies entlang der honigfarbenen Haut vor langsam Abrutschen in einen anderen Finger. Dieses Mal, Harry stöhnte, sein Körper endlich erkannt, dass man ihn durch einen anderen männlichen Assistenten übernommen, so begann er, seine eigene Flüssigkeit zu erzeugen, dass Draco die Nase abgeholt, und die älteren blond Augen widdened, bevor er seine Lippen leckte und starrte auf Harrys Loch , stieß seine Finger in die und aus der kleineren Körper, die in Reaktion zitterte.

Draco musste einfach probieren.

Das Duft, kommen aus war sein Kumpel gerade roch so süß, so verlockend, so ... Harry. Der Geschmack von seinem Kumpel würde ihn wollen mehr und mehr intill entweder eine oder beide von ihnen konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, und dann Harrys erste Mal, würde entweder nur schwer und langsam oder rasant und rau. "Aber, mürrisch, wäre nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack nicht weh, nicht wahr?" Draco zog seine Finger und spürte Harrys Augen auf ihn, zu fragen, warum zum Teufel hat er aufgehört. Draco grinste seinem Kumpel und langsam leckte einen Finger, Augen widdening auf den Geschmack. "Heilige Mutter von Merlin." Draco dachte wie er sich ausdrückte schnell alle seine Finger in den Mund und lutschte sie sauber und musterte Harrys Zucken Eingang einmal alle Süßigkeiten wie Flüssigkeit aus den Fingern weg war. "Ich muss mehr haben."

"D-Draco? Wh-Warum sind y-Sie suchen a-mich so an?" Harry stotterte, das Gefühl ein wenig nervös, mit der Art und Draco starrte ihn war ... Nun, an seinem Hintern, um genau zu sein.

"Psst ..." Draco wispered, bevor er sich bückte und leckte Harrys entrace, die Augen schließen, um den süßen Klang seines Kumpels überrascht weinen lisen und die Süßigkeiten-Geschmack, der über seine Zunge flog genießen. "Was bedeutet das schmecken? Bon-bons, Schokolade Spinnen, vinnilla Goblon die Zähne, mit Schokolade überzogene suger Stacheln und ... Firewiskey? Butterbier? Mortal Drogen? Nun, es ist etwas süchtig wie die ... Nicht gerade jetzt darauf, muß mehr haben. " Draco promply legte seinen Mund über Harrys Eingang wieder und saugte so fest er konnte, practicually Schmelzen eher als seine Partnerin ist jucies verschüttet in den Mund.

Harry cryed bei dem Gefühl und seine Augen rollten zurück für einen Augenblick, bevor er sich bückte und zerrte an Dracos Haar. "Dr-Draco, pl-bitte, yo, Sie können d-do th-, die später, II ne-Sie müssen in m-me, jetzt."

Nun, wenn Sie Ihre pleasuring meisten presious Person, Verkostung ihrer delious jucies, dass niemand sonst hat noch immer wird, und sie practicually befehle dir, in ihnen zu bekommen, was tun Sie?

Tun Sie, was Draco tut.

Draco grinste zu Harry und zog ein letztes Mal von ihm lecken, bevor sie bis intill wurden sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht, gefüttert sich mit den kleineren Jungen Eingang, küsste seine Stirn, und geschoben in so hart wie er konnte, biss sich auf seine Lippen in Freude, als Harry schrie vor Schmerzen aus, die seine Jungfräulichkeit von ihm genommen. Draco gentally totgeschwiegen ihn sanft mit den Händen nach oben und unten die jüngeren die Rippen und zwang sich, nicht nur Start Stoßen in die enge, warme Hitze, die ihn umgeben, so perfekt. Harry wimpered und zog Draco an ihn heran, weinte ein wenig, als er seinen Kumpel leicht verschoben in ihm, während Draco stöhnte vor Vergnügen durch die plötzliche Reibung, die sie verursacht hat.

Ein paar Momente mehr, und Harry zaghaft rollte mit den Hüften, eine Wimper Verschütten aus seinem Mund, wenn Draco drückte gegen seine Prostata. Draco lächelte sie an seinen kleinen Kumpel und langsam zog sich aus intill nur seine Spitze in vor reibungslos gleitende wieder an, grinste und dabei eine mental Sieg Tanz als Harry stöhnte, als er seine Prostata betroffen Kopf-on wurde. Langsam nimmt Fahrt auf im Laufe der Zeit wurde Draco bald slambing in und aus seinem kleinen Kumpel, so schnell er konnte, und Harry war die ganze Zeit versucht franticully zu halten, die den Schüben mit seinem eigenen, sowohl Pflanzen hickies und Liebe-Bisse über einander, wo immer den Mund erreichen konnte. Harry biss einen Schrei, wenn Draco schwer etwas auf seinen empfindlichen Ohr, Vergeltungsmaßnahmen durch fest Saugen an einem Hot-Spot hinter Dracos Ohr, dass er schon früher gefunden.

Draco knurrte, als er eine saugende Bewegung hinter dem Ohr und etwas spürte erneut, diesmal auf Harrys Schulter und hart enought Blut, instint macht Harry das Gleiche tun zu ziehen. Die Mischung aus Schmerz und Freude erwies sich als Muss für die Golden-Boy, und er schließlich auf Dracos Aktionen erlag, hatte Spermien Malerei der Brust und seine Innenwände Anziehen um Draco, der Stöße ist mittlerweile unberechenbar und mächtig. Draco biss sich auf die dünne Unterlippe, als er tief kam innerhalb seiner Geliebten, Versteifung, bevor sein Körper ging lax, und er ließ sich auf seinem neuen Kumpel Körper, immer noch tief in ihm.

Draco rollte gemächlich ihre beiden Körper über und schlang seine Arme um die kleineren Körper, und murmelte: "Ich liebe dich, Harry." wie er ziehen die Blätter über ihren Kühlkörpern.

"Ich dich auch, Draco ..." Harry murmelte nuzzling Dracos Brust vor Seufzen und Dösen in den Schlaf.

Noch ein paar Augenblicke und alles, was mit dem Raum zu hören war, war die weiche schnarcht der beiden neu gedeckt Männchen und den weichen Hupen von Eulen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Drei Wochen später-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-

Draco war in dem Zimmer, das war jetzt sowohl er als auch Harry ist entspannend und fühlte sich sehr selbstgefällig mit sich selbst, er habe es schwierig gemacht für seinen Kumpel, aufzustehen, wenn plötzlich etwas klein und hart traf die Rückseite seines Kopfes und fiel in seinen Schoß. "Was zum Teufel?" Draco murmelte auszuwählen und sie anschließend und betrachtete ihn. "Ein Muggel pregnace testen? Warum sollte da sein-Oh, nein. " Mit zitternden Händen leicht, Draco drehte sich langsam dem Stöckchen auf und starrte auf den kleinen rosa Pluszeichen auf den weißen Kreis. "Shit."

'Shit ist richtig, Draco. " Er hörte Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen, und er drehte sich um seinen Kumpel zu starren. "Was, nichts zu sagen?" Harry angerly gebeten, Tränen rannen über seine gebräunten Wangen.

Und sie hielt plötzlich, wenn Draco ihm in Angriff genommen und begonnen, ihn überall zu küssen. "Den Göttern sei Dank." Kiss kiss kiss. "Ich begann zu denken," Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss. "Dass der Trank, dass ich von denen Weasly Twins gekauft," Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss. "Hat nicht funktioniert. Verdammte Ding sagte, es wäre erhalten Sie innerhalb von zwei vor drei Tagen Nutzung pregnate, und es ist schon zwei" Kiss. "Fucking" Kiss. "Blutigen" Kiss. "Wochen!" Lange küssen.

Harrys Gehirn gerade jetzt? Nun, es ist so-Loading sorta, Laden, Laden, Laden, Laden, Laden, Laden, Laden, Laden, den Abschluss ... COMPLETE! Was ist zu tun-Kick Draco in den Arsch.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und hielt es über Dracos Schritt.

Dracos Augen waren litterily so-x.x

"Harry? Was ist los?" , Fragte Draco, Stimme ein wenig wackelig.

"Was ist los, Liebling? Was ist los fragen Sie? Nun, ich bin einfach zu haben, um Ihnen zu sagen, arn't ich? Die problom ist, dass ich schon Angst haben, auch von dem, was mit mir los war denke, für die Vergangenheit Woche und eine Hälfte, denn soweit ich wusste, Männer könnten nicht über childeren, und wenn sich herausstellt, dass ich pregnate bin, finde ich heraus, dass ihr hättet rutscht mir einen Trank, um mich zu bekommen pregnate. " , Antwortete Harry, Graben seinen Zauberstab tiefer in Dracos Schoß, was Draco Wimper kläglich.

"Accually, nein, zu lieben. Ich habe dir einen Trank, erhalten Sie pregnate schneller gemacht, dich nicht in seiner Selbstbestimmung pregnate. Männlich unterwürfigen Assistenten können childeren kahl. Es ist jeden Tag Wizard 101." Draco sagte gentally Drücken der Zauberstab von ihm vor ziehen sich selbst und seinem Kumpel auf die Beine.

Harry knurrte und brummte: »Ich gebe Ihnen zwei Minuten, um zu verbergen. Wenn Sie sich zu halten versteckt von mir für eine einzige Stunde mange, werde ich die Tatsache, dass Sie in erster Linie mich unter Drogen gesetzt, um Ihre childeren Pflege vergessen. Aber, wenn ich dich finden ... " Harry zog Dracos Gesicht näher an sein Gesicht und knurrte aus, "dann habe ich mit hex Ihre Bälle weg, so schnell Ihr Kopf wird Spin 'round. Verstehen Sie?" Harry wurde intern laughting ihm den Kopf ab, als er rücksichtslos lächelte seinem Kumpel dann umzudrehen und zu sagen mit einem netten japanischen Akzent, "Nun, Liebe, lass uns gehen frühstücken, ne?"

Draco geistig dankte alles, was über ihn zu beobachten war, dass seine Partnerin nicht zu tragen mit seiner Drohung warf nur noch und nickte schnell Brache hinter Harry mit schnell vergangen Schritte, schließlich Kommissionierung ihn hoch und trug ihn zum Eingang der Großen Halle, bevor er ihm einen schnellen Kuss und das Öffnen der Tür für ihn und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, als er über ging zu seinen Freunden und setzte sich, Draco bald das gleiche tun.

"Armer, armer Draco." Alle von Harrys Freunde dachten, als er ihnen sagte, dass er pregnate war. "Er ist in einer Welt der weh, wenn das Baby kommt."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-TIMESKIP-ca. 9 Monate in der Zukunft-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Götter DAMN YOU Draco Malfoy, ich werde verdammt noch mal KILL YOU! Hast du nie TOUCH ME AGAIN oder ich schwöre bei allem, was barmherzig ist, werde ich die ADVRA VERDAMMT KADAVRA ON Sie verwenden, und nicht zurück INTILL Du bist nichts MEHR ALS EIN VERDAMMT PILE of Goo auf dem Boden! ONCE Dieser Junge ist OUT, ich werde alle THE DAMN MAGIC KICK OUT OF YOU und setzen Sie in Seidenschnabel'S PIN FÜR EINEN GANZEN JAHR! OI, Sie besser nicht ohnmächtig, YOU BASTARD, oder ich schwöre bei allem, was gut und rein IN THIS WORLD ich will euer Gott DAMN ARM RIP OFF ist! "

Schlechte Draco. Aber atleast Harry ging nie warf mit jedem seiner Drohungen ... Saddly, aber glücklich zugleich, hatte Harry und Draco drei weitere childeren, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Harry brach drei Dracos Finger zumindest jedes Mal, und Draco hatte Angst um seinen Schritt und Sex-time jeder Zeit.

-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_ - '-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'

Ich: Nun, das ist das Ende!

Harry: Ich mochte es, was ist mit dir, Draco?

Draco: ... Sie nahm mir mein Geschlecht. Warum hast du mir mein Geschlecht?

Me: Weil es Spaß, auf Sie wählen?

Draco: ... Die (Shoots random Flüche auf mich.).

Ich: (Läuft ab.)

Harry :-_-' Reveiw bitte.


End file.
